1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in crosstie laminating apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for simultaneously inserting a plurality of dowel pins transversely through a plurality of crossties for laminating thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the laying of railroad tracks, and the like, it is considered necessary or desirable that the crossties be of certain minimum cross-sectional dimensions. In the past, lumber of sizes less than the required cross-sectional dimensions has been rejected in the making of crossties, and the crossties were constructed only from trees sufficiently large as to permit the cutting of crossties therefrom equalling at least the minimum required dimensions. As the supply of lumber has diminished in recent years, it has become necessary to be more conservative, and it is not possible to construct the required number of crossties only from sufficiently large lumber. As a consequence, it has become necessary to laminate crossties by securing a plurality of mutually parallel ties together in such a manner as to produce a single or unified construction which meets the minimum dimensional requirements.
It is common practice today to place a plurality, usually two, ties of smaller cross-sectional dimensions in side by side relation and secure them together by inserting a plurality of dowel pins, or the like, transversely therethrough. Normally, the ties are placed on a suitable conveying apparatus and moved longitudinally into a clamping and pinning apparatus. Subsequent to the pinning operation, the next succeeding crossties engage the outer end of the laminated crossties for moving the laminated crossties longitudinally away from the working area and simultaneously moving the next succeeding crossties into a position to be united. It will be readily apparent that no laminating or uniting work can be performed during the removal of the laminated ties and placement of the next succeeding ties into the working area and considering the length of the ties, and the speed of movement of the usual conveying apparatus, this normally results in a time lag in productive operation.